Dharma
|artist = & |year = 2016 |alt = Fight Version |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Fight Version) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Fight Version) |dg = |pc = Terracotta Orange to Bluish Green to Aqua Green |gc = Flesh Pink to Orange |lc = Turquoise (Classic) Red Wine (Alternative) |pictos = 124 (Classic) 107 (Fight Version) |perf = |nowc = Dharma (Classic) DharmaALT (Fight Version)}} "Dharma" by & is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer appears to be dressed as an Indian yogi. He has various colorful clothing items, bracelets, anklets and necklaces on his body, as well as a green horned headgear. He flaunts a green cape. He has black skin. He appears to have dreadlocks with colored ends. At one point of the choreography, all of his clothing is sunset-orange. Fight Version P1 Player 1 is wearing a red Asian sunhat with a red strap and a opening at the top because he has a man bun (black hair). he wears an all red tangzhuang suit with green sleeves and with a black vest with a green strap around it and different colored tassels on the bottom. His shoes are black and his glove is pink. P2 Player 2 is wearing a half blue and half black Asian themed suit with a pink strap separating the colors. On the sleeves he has a rainbow design on the wrist section. He wears black shoes with black high socks and a blue ribbon rapped around both legs. His glove is green. Dharmaalt coach 1.png|P1 Dharmaalt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background appears to be a spiraling background, with circle patterns resembling vividly colored shapes called mandalas. It can range from a variety of different colors. Fight Version The background takes place high up some mountains. The dancers appear to be standing on a golden circular floating platform which appears to have a rooster imprinted, then changes into the Yin Yang symbol in some parts of the song. Throughout the routine, objects resemble Chinese culture. In the beginning, Chinese architecture can be seen floating in a grass platform. A waterfall, and some trees can be seen. There was once three bridges that connected to the platform, but all three broke off. Wind that leaves a trail of leaves are shown circling around the dancers. Next, as the platform is seen panning up higher into clouds, and more floating architecture is shown, an ancient palace appears. The trail of leaves fly to the door of the palace. A slightly faded rainbow can also be seen over the palace. A similar palace is shown as the platform pans up into it, only that it only showed its front parts of the palace, and it's golden. Golden rays also shine behind it. Then, in the EDM part, they go into a straight sky in shades of blue, where 2D neon architectures can be seen. Sparkles of light and rays go along into the straight sky. In two parts, the background is then set in sunset, as the sun is seen with a tree branch and clouds, tinted in sunset orange. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Squat and punch the ground with both arms. Gold Move 3: Hit your hands together while crouching slightly. This is the final move of the routine. Dharma_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Dharma_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dharma_gm_2.png|Gold Move 3 Dharma_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Fight Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Fight Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your right foot on your left knee and grab your right leg. Gold Move 2: P2 does this before P1: * P2: Facing P1, hold your left arm out in front of you and grab your right foot with your right hand. * P1: Facing P2, hold your left arm across your stomach and hold your right arm above your head with a slight curve. Dharmaalt_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Dharmaalt_gm_2_p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Dharmaalt_gm_2_p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Trivia * The kaleidoscopic background resembles that of Hey Boy Hey Girl. * In the UK preview, Headhunterz is not credited in the title.http://prntscr.com/gbmslq * Dharma is the fourth routine to have a black-skinned dancer, after Pon de Replay, Don’t You Worry Child, and Get Low. * Dharma is the second Punjabi song in the series, after Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke). *''Dharma'', along with Blue (Da Ba Dee), had their gameplays shown in Ubisoft s Gamescom 2017 trailer.https://youtu.be/ZWXiuH93MTk?t=17 *The following lines don't appear in the lyrics: "Naal joru na liya" and "Veh tu aj di Kaddi". *In the menu assets for the classic routine, if you look closely, you can tell the dancer's skin is a very dark shade of blue. **This is also the case for Don’t You Worry Child. Gallery Game Files Dharma Cover Generic.jpg|''Dharma'' DharmaALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Dharma'' (Fight Version) Dharma Cover AlbumCoach.png|Classic s album coach DharmaALT Cover AlbumCoach.png|Fight Version s album coach dharma_banner_bkg.png|Classic s menu banner (8th-Gen) dharmaalt_banner_bkg.png|Fight Version s menu banner (8th-Gen) Dharma p1 ava.png|Classic s avatar Dharmaalt p1 ava.png|Fight Version (P1) s avatar Screenshots dharma menu.png|'' '' on the menu dharma load.png|Loading screen dharma coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen DharmaAltMenu.png|'' '' (Fight Version) on the menu dharmaalt gameplay.png|Gameplay (Fight Version) Promotional Images DHARMA_300578.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes 23c89152417055.599ef9c3921e8.jpg|Concept art 1 JustDance_LQBG_Dharma.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Dharma thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK — Classic) Dharma thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US — Classic) Dharmaalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK — Fight) Dharmaalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US — Fight) Dharma_FightVersion_BACKGROUND.png|Dharma (Fight Version) Background Videos Official Music Video Headhunterz & KSHMR - Dharma Teasers Dharma - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dharma - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Dharma (Fight Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dharma (Fight Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Dharma - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Dharma (Alternate) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Indian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Isaiah Rashaad